


In the rhythm of stars

by Katarik



Category: Firefly
Genre: Badass, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has the power to destroy whole worlds if she pleases. She does please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the rhythm of stars

After Miranda, River had tried to understand what had led them to her. Simon told her it was a code, .exe in her subconscious, program Assassin, Run.

River didn't remember it. She still doesn't. But she remembers a moment of peace, a quiet stillness and clarity in her mind when she knew precisely what to do and who she was, and River assumes that was the program.

She can get back to that.

She has.

Crunch goes the skull under her boots, and slam goes ribs under her fist, and throats tear under her fingers.

Simon is the only one who knows the words to make her sleep, and she – hadn't hurt him, she would never hurt Simon, Simon takes care of her, she loves Simon – had made sure he couldn't make her sleep again. Not until she was done.

The Alliance on one world is dead. They'll come for her now.

River doesn't mind that. She'll be their bounty. She'll be their deaths, slick sinuous water-snake, still on top and rushing along deadly underneath. They think like Simon does, that she's a girl. Enhanced, but a girl.

The Captain had said once that he wasn't sure if she was a weapon or a person, but he'd staked his crew's life on the notion that she was a person.

River knows better. She is a weapon.

But she can gorram well pick her own targets.


End file.
